Zhuge Liang
Zhuge Liang is a character who has been in every Dynasty Warriors title to date. Known as a wise strategist with "unsurpassed intelligence", he agreed to serve Shu after Liu Bei visits him in person three times. Also known as "The Sleeping Dragon", he is Yue Ying's husband, Jiang Wei's mentor, and Pang Tong's companion. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 22 years old and his height is 174 cm (almost 5'9"). In Kessen II, his height is 190 cm (almost 6'3"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Zhuge Liang is known as Liu Bei's master strategist and is considered a prodigy in all three kingdoms. Upon Liu Bei's third visit, Zhuge Liang joins him and assists his lord's escape at Chang Ban. At Chi Bi, he commences a prayer to summon the southern winds needed for the Allied Forces' fire attack. In most titles, he tries to dissuade his lord from avenging Guan Yu's death at Jing Province, but his advice falls on deaf ears. Even so, Zhuge Liang reinforces his lord at Yi Ling and directs the wounded army in the Stone Sentinel Maze after Lu Xun's fire attack. To continue his lord's dreams, Zhuge Liang commands the Shu army after Liu Bei's death, directing the Southern Campaign against Meng Huo and the Northern Campaigns against Wei. A few games has him take Tian Shui during this time to recruit his future predecessor, Jiang Wei. Though weakened by illness, his final battle against Sima Yi is at Wu Zhang Plains. He usually dies before he can complete his goal, and his death during the battle is often signaled by a shooting star. His mantle of leadership is passed on to Jiang Wei. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends depicts his first meeting with his wife. Her father, Huang Chenyan, meets Zhuge Liang with the belief that he is a perfect match for his daughter. Zhuge Liang, learning of her genius, agrees to be tested by Yue Ying in battle. During the battle, Zhuge Liang defeats other would-be-suitors -noting the chauvinistic attitude they have towards her- and his would-be mate. Upon her defeat, Yue Ying submits to servitude but Zhuge Liang prefers her as his equal than a servant. Dynasty Warriors 5 describes Zhuge Liang as a hermit who lived his days in Jing before meeting Liu Bei. On Liu Bei's third visit, the scholar devises the Three Kingdoms strategy to achieve Liu Bei's dreams of a land for the people. His genius becomes known throughout the other kingdoms, and his plan to split the land in three is known by all. After he assists the escape at Chang Ban, Liu Bei passes away before he could see Zhuge Liang's plan succeed. Liu Bei, realizing that his son is unable to carry out his virtuous dream, asks the strategist to lead Shu after his death. Zhuge Liang acts on his departed lord's wishes but, desiring to see Shu's vision as a servant, he swears loyalty to his new master, Liu Chan. Zhuge Liang starts by subduing the rebelling Nanman tribe and conquers Tian Shui to start their kingdom's campaign against Wei. In the latter battle, he captures and releases Xiahou Mao to spread the false report of Jiang Wei's surrender to Ma Zun. Expressing his desires to pass his knowledge on to the young man, Shu gains Jiang Wei's genuine loyalty after the battle. They work together to take Chen Cang and they destroy Wei at Wu Zhang Plains. As Wu is destroyed by Wei before their decisive battle began, the land is ruled under Shu and the people rejoice Zhuge Liang's legacy for generations to come. In his ending, he laments the lives given for the land's unification since it has always been one; it was people who claimed to have separated it. He presumably dies soon after. He shares two Legend Modes in the Xtreme Legends expansion. One he shares with Zhang Fei and Wei Yan at the Battle of Jia Meng Gate. In order to carry out the Three Kingdoms plan, Liu Bei must conquer the lands of his relative, Liu Zhang. To counter the Shu offensive, Liu Zhang sends Zhang Lu. Liu Bei's army uses this opportunity to recruit Ma Chao and gain a strong foothold in their conquest for Shu. His other Legend Mode has him, Jiang Wei and Wei Yan at the Battle of Mt. Qi. In the midst of Shu's Northern Campaign, the Prime Minister surprisingly orders a retreat from the mountain. Once his troops are safely hidden and in position, Zhuge Liang springs an ambush on Sima Yi and causes Zhang He's demise. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he agrees to be Liu Bei's strategist only if his master prepares himself to do anything for his heart's true desire. He argues that his plans will not ultimately win the people's trust; it will be Liu Bei's noble character. Therefore, Zhuge Liang is willing to bear any negative criticism regarding his sometimes underhanded plans to protect Liu Bei's gentle and heroic image. This comes into full effect when Zhang Fei accuses of him of sacrificing Guan Yu so they could capture Han Zhong. With a string of relentless plots, Wei eventually falls against Shu at Wu Zhang Plains. Zhuge Liang, who is exhausted by illness, endures the battle before collapsing. Although he is content to die as repentance for Guan Yu and Pang Tong's deaths, Liu Bei pleas for him to live. Getting the proper rest his body needs, Zhuge Liang survives and witnesses the peach blossoms that Liu Bei wanted him to see. Warriors Orochi In Orochi's story, Zhuge Liang is the one who advises his lord to flee from Serpent King's army. To assist his lord's escape, he traps Orochi's men within a garrison and attempts to stop them by force. However, he's defeated and Liu Bei is captured by Orochi's men. As a member in the serpent king's army, he leads the battle to subdue Wu and imprisons Sun Jian and many of their men. Like many of Shu's generals, he continues to be a member of Orochi's army in Warriors Orochi. Not wanting to put Liu Bei's life into jeopardy, he acts as one of Orochi's strategists. He appears to be loyal to the snake but he's actually biding his time to capture Da Ji and set his lord free. As such, many of his plans are actually careful steps for Orochi's downfall. In Warriors Orochi 2, Zhuge Liang is not present with Shu until the Battle of Odani Castle. After the castle is taken by Lu Xun and Taigong Wang, Da Ji sends Himiko off to run away. When she almost reaches the escape point, Zhuge Liang appears with Yue Ying to prevent her escape. After the Battle of Koshi Castle, he remarks to Taigong Wang about his risky tactics in allowing Da Ji and Himiko to escape after they caught the two. Dynasty Tactics Dynasty Tactics has Zhuge Liang as an optional officer who can be recruited by any nearby lord in the years 205~207. He is good with engineer units and knows a number of INT tactics. He has the highest intelligence in the game. He plays a pivotal role in Liu Bei's conquests in Dynasty Tactics 2. Kessen Zhuge Liang appears as one of Shu's strategists in Kessen II. He is an adept sorcerer who uses astrology to foretell the future. Like the novel, he agreed to join Liu Bei during his third visit. However, Zhuge Liang declines Liu Bei's offers in his previous visits, stating that he has no interest in restoring the Han empire. Once he hears that Liu Bei's real desire is to save Diao Chan, he admires the lord and agrees to serve him. From then on, he acts as a political adviser and battle strategist, occasionally bringing in new generals to join Shu. Not long after he joined, Zhang Fei confesses to his older brother that he doesn't trust the magician. In response, Zhuge Liang attempts to assassinate Cao Cao but only succeeded in knocking off his helmet. He brings it to Liu Bei to prove his loyalty. He distinguishes himself as a powerful magician when he cast a fire spell on Cao Cao's fleet at Chi Bi. When Shu heard rumors of Diao Chan's death, a jealous Himiko tries to convince Zhuge Liang to join her. In the process, she leaks out that the dancer is still alive. After he refuses her offer, he reports his findings to Liu Bei. In Wei's epilogue, he leads the final resistance against Cao Cao with Shu's remaining generals. In Shu's story, he stops Himiko's dangerous tornado spell by defeating her in a magic duel. While style names don't exist for the characters in the Japanese dub, Zhuge Liang's name in this title is Kongming. Character Information Personality Zhuge Liang is a placid and calculating man who is always thinking one step ahead. He often states that every turn in battle is a part of his effortless planning. Like the novel, he speaks with a polite and proper manner at all times, albeit terrifyingly so when he completely stumps his enemies. Though his intentions are sometimes questioned, he is indeed loyal to Liu Bei as he admires his lord's humble and noble qualities. Perhaps a bit too confident of his abilities, he only half acknowledges his rivals from Wei and Wu, Sima Yi, Zhou Yu, and even his own colleague Pang Tong. While they are intent on befuddling him and proving their mental superiority, Zhuge Liang will haughtily denounce their efforts. When they succeed, he congratulates them with quaint words of praise. Warriors Orochi 2 notes the first time his abilities are said to be inferior to someone, who is Taigong Wang. Voice Actors * Jason Frankovitz - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) * Lex Lang - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Dynasty Tactics 2, Kessen II, Warrior Orochi series (English) * Hong Siho - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Kim Sehan - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) * Masaya Onosaka - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Munehiro Tokida - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Masashi Hironaka - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Somegoro Ichikawa - Kessen II (Japanese); also model for character * Kaneto Shiozawa - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Zhuge Liang/Quotes *"Master Liu Bei is no longer with us, and my destiny also draws near. Before everything is swept away by the times, I must bring an end to the chaos." *"Men's will is more powerful than you could ever fathom." ::~~Zhuge Liang speaking to Orochi X; Warriors Orochi 2 *"The stars are in great disorder, making it extremely difficult to predict the future... However, that bright, shining star up there is a light of hope. Before it was a faint light, but now it has gained strength from the surrounding stars and is shining brightly. This is my lord's star." ::~~Zhuge Liang; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : A single light orb which explodes after a set amount of time. Cannot be blocked. : , : An upward thrust with Liang's fan. : , , : Sends out glowing circle that cannot be blocked. : , , , : Zhuge Liang leaps in the air and throws his fan around him in the air, spinning it like a spiral. : , , , , : Sends out a giant light sphere. : , , , , , : Zhuge Liang sends out three light orbs which explode after a set amount of time. : : A rapid succession of green lasers. True musou will fire one large laser instead of four. : , : Jumps in the air, and sends out fan. : , : Jumps in the air and sends out multiple green lasers before landing again. :Dashing : He stops and flings his fan far in front of him. Horse Moveset : : Sends fan out to each side, forming an x-shape. : , , , , , : Three fan swipes to the right, three to the left. : : Repeated fan swipes until the Musou gauge empties. :R1: Levitates his fan in front of him and shoots lightning bolts from his hands. :R1 (counter): Unleashes a short wave of energy to cut the screen. Mainly hits foes to his front. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Walks forward with one hand behind his back and casually fans four mini whirlwinds forward. Magically has his fan take the shape of a sword and slashes seven times, slicing diagonal left and right cuts. He then morphs his feather sword to lose its structure slightly to create a wind-element feather swordwhip. He twirls it in a infinite sign motion, hitting foes on his front and sides twelve times. : string (Renbu ∞): Creates a circular energy from his hand, which stuns foes. Fires three straight laser beams before he sends a larger beam of energy forward. Will not damage structures. : (held): Lifts his arm up, creating a whirlwind to spin around him. A shockwave will surround him on higher Renbu levels. Will not damage structures. : : Series of attacks depending on Renbu level. During the finale, he creates a circular gust of wind that starts low on the ground. He raises the miniature storm into the air and drops his fan, creating small lightning bolts. The range of his attack can be determined by the spinning feathers that hover around the "edges" of the storm. The last part of the move will not damage structures. : , : Downwards 180 strike with a minor wind element. : , : Hovers slightly in the air before hurling a ball of wind downwards. It erupts into a miniature tornado on the ground. Will not damage structures. :Dashing : Waves a small ball of wind forward. :Dashing : Swings his fan to the right and sends a larger whirlwind forward. It is decorated with feathers and other special effects. Will not damage structures. :Grapple attack : A gentle wave of his fan forward. If it connects, a magical seal will be placed on his foe and Zhuge Liang uses it to manipulate his foe against their will. He shifts them to the left, right, and has them hover high in the air. He drops them to end the spell. :Grapple attack : Tosses his fan straight into the air. If it connects, his fan will levitate above his foe's head. He places his palm on his enemy's chest and his fan emits a damaging aura beneath itself. He unleashes his foe by having his fan return to him. :Deadlock attack: Waves his fan and has his foes dance away from him by using five tornadoes. :Special attack: Fire: sets off multiple eruptions of fire in random areas surrounding Zhuge Liang. When used on a base, the base is engulfed in fire and all opposing base forces inside of it are damaged. Horse Moveset : string: Fans small gusts of wind to his right. Number of strikes varies on Renbu levels. : : Waves a larger gust of wind to his right. : : Faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 5, Zhuge Liang has very short range for his attacks, but to make up for it are his ( , ) and his Musou attack. His running speed is also not so impressive, so one might want to equip Speed Scroll or have Speed on a 3rd weapon (perhaps both). His and , , , , , cannot be blocked, so it is useful against officers in case they are blocking too much. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhuge Liang's attacks focus more on magic as a good majority of his attacks are controlled gusts of wind created by his fan. One of his most formidable attacks is his Special, which has the power to emulate the effects and damage of a fire attack. When properly used, he can severely weaken a group of nearby enemy officers and easily take them out with a few hits. Some of his attacks available for purchase in his Skill Tree, namely Flame and Hellfire, increase the damage of his attack. Hellfire, which greatly increases the attack of the Tome Attack, is exclusive to Zhuge Liang, making him have one of the deadliest fire attacks in the game. Other Special Skills include Battlecry, which stuns nearby enemies, and Stamina, which increases the duration of the attack. His moveset usually leaves his back opened so players must take some caution whilst charging into a crowd of enemies. Weapons :See also: Zhuge Liang/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Personal Information He was born at 181 A.D.in Yinan, Shandong, China. He dies in Wu Zhang Plains in 234 A.D. at in Wu Zhang Plains, Shaanxi, China. Zhuge Li ang was Chancello r of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms period of China. He is often recognised as the greatest and most accomplished strategist of his era. Often depic ted wearing a robe and holding a fan made of crane feathers, Zhuge was not only an important military strategist and statesman; he was also an accomplished scholar and i nventor. His reputation as an intelligent and learned scholar grew even while he was living in relative seclusion, earning him the nickname "Wòlóng" (臥龍, or "Crouching Dragon"). Zhuge is an uncommon two-character compound family name. His name – even his surname alone – has become synonymous with intelligence and tactics in Chinese culture. Early life Zhuge Liang was born in Yangdu County (陽都) in Langya Commandery (琅琊), at present-day Yinan County (沂南), Shandong Province. He was the second of three brothers and became orphaned at an early age; his mother died when he was nine, and his father when he was twelve. His uncle raised him and his siblings. When Cao Cao invaded Shandong in 195, his family was forced to flee south and his uncle soon died of illness. Both his sisters were married into notable families with numerous relations in the area. For ten years he resided in Longzhong Commandery (隆中; in present-day Hubei province) with his brothers Zhuge Jin and Zhuge Jun (諸葛均), leading a simple peasant life – farming by day and studying at night. He developed friendships among the local intelligentsia. His reputation grew and he was nicknamed the "Crouching (or Sleeping) Dragon", an indication of his wisdom in various fields as his peers view him. He married the daughter of Huang Chengyan, whose wife was the sister of Lady Cai (wife of the warlord Liu Biao and sister of Cai Mao). The name of Zhuge Liang's wife is rumored to be Huang Yueying. The Huang family was also related to several other established clans in the region. Rise to prominence Upon leaving Liu Bei’s service, the hermit Xu Shu recommended Zhuge Kongming to Liu Bei. When Xuande was stationed in Xin Ye, he paid three visits to Zhuge Liang to invite him into becoming his key advisor. Moved by Liu Bei’s sincerity, virtue and morality, Kongming then assented to serve Liu Bei. Zhuge Liang presented his Longzhong Plan to Liu Bei and travelled to Eastern Wu to form an alliance between Liu Bei and its ruler Sun Quan. In the Battle of Red Cliffs of 208, the allied armies of Liu Bei and Sun Quan defeated Cao Cao, thus enabling Liu Bei to establish his own territories. The historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms described Zhuge Liang calling forth a southeastern wind to enhance Huang Gai's fire-attack by spreading the flames across Cao Cao's ships. In reality, however, it was Zhou Yu who masterminded the fire attack. In folklore, the wind is attributed to either Zhuge Liang's magic or his ability to make accurate predictions of the weather. The alliance with Sun Quan was broken when the Wu general Lü Meng invaded Jing Province in 219 while its defender Guan Yu was at the Battle of Fancheng. Guan Yu was captured by the Wu forces and decapitated. Liu Bei was infuriated by the execution of his longtime comrade and he ignored all advice from his subjects to hold back. He led an army to attack Eastern Wu and was defeated in the ensuing Battle of Yiling by Lu Xun. Liu died in the fortress of Baidicheng after a hasty and humiliating retreat to his own borders. After the death of Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang became the chancellor of Shu Han under Liu Shan, Liu Bei's son. He reaffirmed the alliance with Eastern Wu. Despite Liu Bei's request that Zhuge Liang assume control of Shu Han if Liu Shan proved to be an incompetent leader, Zhuge declined the offer and continued to serve Liu Shan with unwavering loyalty. Promotions In the nineteenth year of Rebuilt Tranquility, (AD 214) Zhuge Kongming took up the post as Master of the Forces (Commander General) and assisted Liu Xuande in taking Yi Zhou, along with its Capital, Cheng Du. In Liu Bei’s absence, Zhuge Liang would always assume the position of absolute authority and personally commanded Liu Bei’s army and generals. In the year AD 219, the twenty–fourth year of Rebuilt Tranquility, Zhuge Liang persuaded his master Liu Xuande to assume the position of King of Hanzhong, after recently defeating Cao Cao in the battle for this strategic city. And two years later, in AD 221, Kongming feigned illness and recommended the position of Emperor of Shu to Liu Bei. With Liu Xuande’s significant rise in rank, Zhuge Liang was also promoted to Prime Minister as well as Commander–in–Chief. After the assassination of Zhang Fei, Kongming also took up the post of Commander of the Capital Districts. In the year AD 223, when Liu Bei’s son Liu Shan, succeeded the throne, Zhuge Liang retained his position as Prime Minister and was additionally made Protector of Yi Zhou, and Lord of Wuxiang. Southern Expedition As Prime Minister of Shu under the new Emperor, Zhuge Kongming took charge of all government affairs. Between the years AD 225 and 230, Zhuge Liang led the armies of Shu to pacify the Nanman tribe in the south of Yi Zhou. During his reign as regent, Zhuge Liang set Shu Han's objective as to restore the Han Dynasty. The Han Dynasty had been usurped by Cao Wei from Shu's point of view. Zhuge Liang felt that in order to attack Wei, a complete unification of Shu-Han is first needed. He was worried that the Nanman tribes in the south might rise in rebellion and press into areas surrounding the capital city of Chengdu while he was leading the army to attack Cao Wei in the north. Zhuge Liang decided to pacify the southern tribes first. Ma Su, brother of Ma Liang, proposed that Zhuge Liang should attempt to win the hearts of the Nanman peoples and rally their support instead of using military force to subdue all of them. Zhuge Liang heeded Ma's suggestion and defeated the rebel leader, Meng Huo, seven different times. He released Meng each time in order to achieve Meng's genuine surrender. Meng Huo agreed to join Zhuge Liang in a genuine acquiescence. Zhuge Liang appointed him as governor of the region to keep the populace content and secure the southern Shu border. This would ensure that the future Northern Expeditions would proceed without internal disruptions. Zhuge Liang also obtained resources from the south, and after this, Zhuge Liang made his moves north. This rich new land became as a lifeline to Shu’s later campaigns. Northern Expeditions against Wei and death From 228 until his death in 234 as Great Commander-in-Chief Who Pacifies the North, Zhuge Kongming marched north and launched five long campaign against Wei. However, due to problems with food supplies and conspiracies against Zhuge Liang in the Imperial court, none of the campaigns was successful. His only permanent gain was the addition of the Wudu (武都) and Yinping (陰平) prefectures as well as relocating Wei citizens to Shu on occasion. Wei’s Prime Minister Sima Yi took full advantage of the corrupt palace situation in Shu by organizing a strong defense against Kongming. During the first Northern Expedition, Zhuge Liang persuaded Jiang Wei of Cao Wei to defect to Shu Han. Jiang Wei would become one of the prominent Shu generals and inherit Zhuge Liang's ideals. On the fifth expedition, Zhuge died of illness in the camp in the Battle of Wuzhang Plains at the age of 54. On Zhuge's recommendation, Liu Shan commissioned Jiang Wan to succeed him as regent. In the year AD 234, Zhuge Liang passed away at Wu Zhang. From the beginning to the end of his career, Zhuge Kongming proved to be a master of politics, strategy and astronomy. He was buried at Mount Dingjun and titled Loyal and Martial Lord posthumously. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Zhuge Liang attempted to extend his lifespan by twelve years through a ritual. He failed when the ritual was disturbed by Wei Yan, who rushed in to warn about the advance of the Wei army. The novel also related a story of Zhuge Liang passing the 24 Volumes on Military Strategy (兵法二十四篇) to Jiang Wei prior to his death. Romance of the Three Kingdoms The wisdom and achievements of Zhuge Liang were popularised by Romance of the Three Kingdoms attributed to Luo Guanzhong more than a millennium after the Three Kingdoms era ended. The Romance of the Three Kingdoms itself draws from historical sources, including Chen Shou's Records of Three Kingdoms. Other major influences include Liu Yiqing's Shishuo xinyu or A New Account of Tales of the World, published in 430, and the Sanguozhi pinghua, a chronological collection of eighty fictional sketches starting with the peach garden oath and ending with Zhuge Liang's death. Several accounts (in relation to Zhuge Liang) contained in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms which have been considered fictitious are: Using straw boats to borrow arrows Before the Battle of Red Cliffs, Zhuge Liang visited the Wu camp to assist Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu saw Zhuge Liang as a threat to Eastern Wu and was also jealous of Zhuge Liang's talent. He assigned Zhuge Liang the task of making 100,000 arrows in ten days or face execution for failure in duties under military law. Zhuge Liang promised that he will finish this seemingly impossible task in three days. He requested 20 large boats, each manned by a few soldiers and filled with straw human-like figures. Before dawn, with river fog cloaking his movements, Zhuge Liang deployed his ships. He ordered his soldiers to beat war drums and shout orders so as to imitate the noise of an attack. Upon hearing the drums, the Wei soldiers rushed out to meet the "attack". Zhuge Liang drank wine with Lu Su on one of the boats. The Wei soldiers were unable to see through the fog and fired volleys of arrows at the sound of the drums. The straw figures were soon penetrated by many arrows, which became stuck in the straw. Zhuge Liang returned to Wu in triumph. After removing the arrows from the straw figures' bodies, Zhuge Liang discovered there were over 100,000 arrows. The Romance of the Three Kingdoms records this event, whereas no such account can be found in the historical accounts. The historical accounts do record the same strategem being performed by Sun Quan in the Battle of Ruxu. Stone Sentinel Maze In Chapter 84, as Lu Xun pursued the fleeing Liu Bei after the Battle of Yiling, he felt a strong enemy presence near Baidicheng and cautioned his army for possible ambush. He sent scouts ahead, who reported that the area was empty except for some scattered piles of stones. Bewildered, he asked one of the locals, who answered that Qi started to emerge from the area after Zhuge Liang had arranged the stones there. Lu Xun personally inspected the area and determined that the array was only a petty display of deception. He led a few cavaliers into the array. Just as he was about to come out, a strong gust of wind blew. Dust-storms shadowed the sky and the stones became swords, mountainous piles of dirt emerged while the waves of the Yangtze River sounded like swords and drums. Lu Xun exclaimed, "I have fallen into Zhuge's trap!" and attempted to exit to no avail. Suddenly, Lu Xun saw an old man standing before him, who asked him if he needed assistance in getting out of the array. Lu Xun followed the man and exited the maze unharmed. The old man identified himself as Zhuge Liang's father-in-law Huang Chengyan. Huang explained that the array is constructed using the ideas of the Bagua. Huang Chengyan said that Zhuge Liang had predicted that a Wu general would chance upon this maze when he first constructed the structure. Zhuge asked Huang Chengyan not to lead the general out when that happens. Lu Xun immediately dismounted from his horse and thanked Huang Chengyan. When he returned to his camp, he exclaimed that he could never beat Zhuge Liang in intelligence. Empty Fort Strategy During the first Northern Expedition, Zhuge Liang's efforts to capture Chang'an were undermined by the loss at the Battle of Jieting. With the loss of Jieting, Zhuge Liang's current location, Xicheng (西城), was in great danger. With the army deployed elsewhere and left with only a handful of civilian officers in the city, Zhuge Liang decided to use a ploy to ward off the approaching Wei army. Zhuge Liang ordered all the city gates to be opened and had two soldiers sweeping the roads while he sat high up on the gates calmly playing his zither with two children beside him. When the Cao Wei commander Sima Yi approached the fort with the Wei military, he was uncertain by the scene, and, assuming there was an ambush waiting for his army, retreated his troops. Zhuge Liang later told the bewildered civil officers that the strategy only worked because Sima Yi was suspicious by nature. Sima had personally witnessed the success of Zhuge Liang's highly effective ambushing and misdirection tactics many times before so he probably felt suspicious when he saw the open scene before him just now. Besides, Zhuge Liang had a reputation as a keen but extremely careful military tactician who rarely took risks. Zhuge Liang's meticulousness, coupled with Sima Yi's suspicions, led Sima Yi to the conclusion that the seemingly empty fort had a hidden ambush inside. It is unlikely the same strategy would have worked on someone else. Indeed, Sima Yi's son Sima Zhao saw through the ruse immediately and advised his father against retreat. Gallery Zhugeliang DW 1.jpg|Dynasty Warriors Render art-6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 2 zhugeliang.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render dw4a-zhugeliang.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork Image:Zhugeliang-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Zhugeliang-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Zhugeliang-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Zhugeliangsf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Zhugeliang-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Zhugeliang-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Zhugeliang-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II concept File:Zhugeliang-mahjongtaikaiiv.jpg|Zhuge Liang in Mahjong Taikai IV Trivia *Zhuge Liang's motion actor for Kessen II is a seventh generation kabuki actor and a traditional Japanese dancer. His role as Zhuge Liang is his first and only known appearance for a video game. Category:Shu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters